Tornadoes
Tornadoes A tornado is a rapidly rotating column of air that is in contact with both the surface of the Earth and a cumulonimbus cloud or, in rare cases, the base of a cumulus cloud. Tornadoes are common among the nations of Earth 9721. Tornadoes are ranged by the Fujita Scale on Earth 9721 by the ratings of F1, F2, F3, F4, F5, F6, F7, and F8. Wedge Tornadoes are the most common form and will reach up to 800mph windspeeds. Tornadoes emit widely on the acoustics spectrum and the sounds are caused by multiple mechanisms. Various sounds of tornadoes have been reported, mostly related to familiar sounds for the witness and generally some variation of a whooshing roar. Popularly reported sounds include a freight train, rushing rapids or waterfall, a nearby jet engine, or combinations of these. Many tornadoes are not audible from much distance; the nature of and the propagation distance of the audible sound depends on atmospheric conditions and topography. Since many tornadoes are audible only when very near, sound is not to be thought of as a reliable warning signal for a tornado. Tornadoes are also not the only source of such sounds in severe thunderstorms; any strong, damaging wind, a severe hail volley, or continuous thunder in a thunderstorm may produce a roaring sound. The winds of the tornado vortex and of constituent turbulent eddies, as well as airflow interaction with the surface and debris, contribute to the sounds. Funnel clouds also produce sounds. Funnel clouds and small tornadoes are reported as whistling, whining, humming, or the buzzing of innumerable bees or electricity, or more or less harmonic, whereas many tornadoes are reported as a continuous, deep rumbling, or an irregular sound of "noise". Tornadoes normally rotate cyclonically (when viewed from above, this is counterclockwise in the northern hemisphere and clockwise in the southern). While large-scale storms always rotate cyclonically due to the Coriolis effect, thunderstorms and tornadoes are so small that the direct influence of the Coriolis effect is unimportant, as indicated by their large Rossby numbers. Supercells and tornadoes rotate cyclonically in numerical simulations even when the Coriolis effect is neglected. Low-level mesocyclones and tornadoes owe their rotation to complex processes within the supercell and ambient environment. Tornadoes In The United States Very common in every part of the nation due to the USA's constant thunderstorms. The deadliest include the 1996 Illinois Super Outbreak, 2002 Illinois Super Outbreak, 1991 Miami Tornado Swarm, 2016 Chicago Metropolitan Twister, 1955 Wyoming Disaster, 1994 California Tornado Crisis, 1981 New York City Tornado, and the 1988 Salt Lake City Twin Tornadoes, each one resulting in thousands of deaths. By 2001 Oklahoma, northern Texas, and western Arkansas were completely wiped off the Earth by killer tornadoes known as The 1,000 mph Twisters. Typically most tornadoes are wider and last longer than the rest of the world's counterparts on Earth 9721. Tornadoes In Culture of Earth 9721 America Even after all the scientific study of these killer storms, little can be done about these since most windspeeds are guaranteed to decimate everything in it's path. Many religions were formed in the wake of the disasters with many claiming tornadoes are weapons of the gods sweeping the nation clean until it can be restarted from scratch. Many others believe the tornado as just another day of life. Tornadoes have been the basis of portraits, movies, video games, music, worship, books, and telltales on Earth 9721.